Naruto Legacy of the Six Great Descendants
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: Look inside for summary.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Legacy of the Six Great Decendants

Chap 1

Summary: Neglected in favor of his twin sisters, Naruto finds he is the reincarnations of six legends. What will happen, now that he has the power to change the entire elemental Nations?

Extremely powerful/intelligent/cunning/multi kekkei genkai/fuinjutsu/kenjutsu Naruto

Mass Konoha/council/Minato/Kushina/Jiraiya/Tsunade/Scarecrow/Team 7/8/9/10/villains bashing

No Hiruzen/Nono/Shizune/Kurenai/Yugao/Anko/Mikoto bashing

Pairings: Naruto/mass harem Minato/Kushina

" –speaking

Bold –timeskip/new place

Bold/italics –emphatic

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

An 18-year old Naruto inwardly sighed, as he listened to Iruka droning on and on about the final exam they would have in a week. Man, I can't believe how much this guy is boring he thought. Then again, I can't believe how much I've grown, not just in strength, but as a individual he mused.

FLASHBACK

A 6-year old Naruto was standing across from his twin sisters Miu and Sakuya. Okay, this will be a friendly spar Minato said.

Hajime!

Instantly, both Miu and Sakuya raced forward at Naruto, who dodged their attacks, countering with a elbow jab in Miu's chest, while using the momentum to catch Sakuya with a knee in her stomach. Following through, Naruto sent a quick jab in Sakuya's face, before doing a spinning back heel kick on Miu. Grinning, Naruto looked to see the looks of pure shock on his parents' before he realized why. Slowly turning, he saw both sisters enveloped in Kyuubi's chakra.

"UhOh"

By then, it was already too late. Naruto was sent crashing through the trees, where he lay barely conscious. Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto found Minato and Kushina with his sisters in their arms, as they ran out of the backyard. Oh no, they didn't Naruto thought, as he felt himself beginning to fade. Fortunately, Naruto was in good hands, as a figure dropped from the trees.

TIMESKIP

MINDSCAPE

Naruto awoke sometime later, and found he wasn't in the backyard. Huh, where am I Naruto asked aloud? Why you're in your mind little one a sweet and melodious voice said. Follow my voice, and you shall find your answers. Naruto walked until he came to a large open room, where there was a large cage. Hello little one the voice said again, as eleven pairs of eyes calmly opened. H-Hello, p-please d-don't hurt me Naruto said. Of course we won't hurt you little one the voice said in a soothing tone. Right ladies the voice asked, as a chorus of course was heard. Slowly, one by one each figure came forward. From left to right, Naruto found himself looking at a purple and black leech, a sandy brown tenuki, a night blue cat, a aqua tortoise, an orange and red monkey, a blue and black creature between a horse and a dolphin, a lime green slug, a teal Hercules beetle, and purple and pink combination of a ox and a octopus, a crimson kitsune, and to his disbelief a silver wolf and a silver dragon. Hello little one the wolf/dragon said, as it looked down at Naruto. We are the biju, or tailed beasts she said, before slapping a paw on her face, forgetting she was talking to a 6-year old. Oops, let's try another approach she thought, as they were surrounded by light, and were now in their human forms. Each was a very beautiful young woman that looked to be in their late teens or early twenties, wearing a tight form-fitting yukata in their respective colors. Much better the woman with the white and silver hair said. Little one, do not be afraid. We won't hurt you, and do not worry about your physical injuries. They will heal soon. Little one we know of your life, and we wish to help you rise to help claim your destiny she said. The woman went on to explain how she and the other biju were created by the Rikudo Sennin, and their mission. She also told Naruto that he was the reincarnation of their father Hagaromo Otsusuki, his brother Homura, Hagaromo's two sons: Indra and Ashura, Hashirama Senju, and Madara Uchiha. Once everything was finished being explained, Juubi spoke. Now little one, I think it is time we introduce ourselves, and we will explain how we will help with your training.

"I'm Rei or Reibi, and I'll be training you in basic elemental chakra manipulation, how to use my power, and chakra Absorption."

"Hi, I'm Iko or Ichibi, and I'll be teaching you Advanced Fuuton manipulation, the art of puppetry, and two of Suna's prime kekkei genkai: Uton and Shakuton."

"Hi cutie, I'm Momo, or Nibi, and I plan on teaching you Kumo kenjutsu, Advanced Katon and Raiton manipulation, and my personal favorite necromancy."

"Hello, I'm Izami or Sanbi, and I will train you in Kiri kenjutsu, Advanced Suiton manipulation, and three of Kiri's prized kekkei genkai: Hoyoton, Shoton, and Shikotsumyaku."

"I'm Yuri, or Yombi, and I'll be teaching advanced Doton manipulation, various taijutsu styles, and my specialty: Yoton."

"Name's Kimiko, Kimi", or Gobi. I'd be teaching, various tactics, seduction, and my specialty: Futton."

"I'm Suzumi or Rokubi, and I'll be teaching medical ninjutsu, and my two personal kekkei genkai: Bubble Release, and Slime Release."

"Name's Nanako, or Nanabi, and I'll be teaching you my specialties: Mushi techniques, Dokuton, and intelligence gathering/infiltration."

"I'm Hikari or Hachibi, and I'll be in charge of physical conditioning, history of the elemental nations, and creating your own battling style."

"I'm Ai or Kyuubi, and I plan on teaching you fuinjutsu, Uzushio and Konoha kenjutsu, and my personal favorite: kitsune techniques, and your mental defense conditioning."

"Finally little ole me Junko or Juubi, and I'll be training you in your doujutsus, creating your own jutsu, and Space-Time ninjutsu."

Now, you should wake up. You're in the hospital; because that Rin girl saw your parents leave you, while taking your twin sisters. Before they could send him back, they were all shocked when he hugged each of them tightly. T-thank you so much he said crying. Do not cry little one Junko said, kneeling in front of Naruto. Can I ask you all something Naruto asked? Of course Junko replied. C-Can I call you my kaa-sans? I mean you're doing what that man and woman should be doing, and because of their carelessness I got hurt. I can forgive them as people, but not as parents Naruto said. The eleven women all looked at each other with tears in their eyes before Junko spoke. Naruto, we would truly be honored to call you our adopted son she said, as he faded.

OUTSIDE

Naruto groggily opened his eyes to see Rin, Shizune, and Nono standing a few feet away. Naru-kun, your awake they said at once, as they rushed the bed. We thought that you had Rin said through soft sobs. I really would have if you hadn't gotten me here onee-chan Naruto said. That's not the only thing that saved me Naruto said, before he softly told the three what happened during the time he was unconscious. A few seconds later, Naruto's two older sisters Naomi and Narumi nearly bum-rushed their brother. Oh Otouto, we were so afraid Naomi cried, as she and Narumi hugged him tightly. Soon, Hiruzen, Yugao, Anko, Kurenai, Mikoto, Nayori, Shissui, Itachi, Hisana, and Hanabi all came to see about him. After that, Naruto told of what happened and the group swore not to tell his family. Soon afterward, Naruto was released from the hospital. When he arrived back home, he slowly began distancing himself from his family, namely Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, and Tsunade, who he had very little to no respect for, as did Rin, Shizune, Nono, Mikoto, as well as a few members of the Uchiha clan, Hyuuga clan, as well as the Uzumaki-Namikaze elder twins: Naomi and Narumi, and Naruto's twin sisters. Naruto soon started his own shinobi training, personally trained by Hiruzen Sarutobi, Rin, Nono, Shizune, Mikoto, and a few female Uchiha members, as well as a few Hyuuga clan members who had always had a fondness for him, as did Naomi and Narumi, alongside the biju.

PRESENT

HOKAGE OFFICE

Minato looked at the assembled jonin in his office as they finally decided to pick their genin squads. All right, who wishes for who on their squad he asked? A bearded man smoking a cigarette stepped up. I Asuma Sarutobi wish for the second generation Ino/Shika/Cho trio he said. A beautiful raven-haired woman with red eyes came next. I Kurenai Yuhi wish for Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. A woman with light purple hair with brown eyes, wearing a trench coat was next. I Anko Mitarashi wish for Ami, Fuki, Inaho, and Azami. Finally, a man with gravity defying silver hair stepped forward. I Kakashi Hatake wish to have Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai. Mikoto than spoke. I Mikoto Uchiha wish to have Yakumo Kurama, Miu and Sakuya Uzumaki-Namikaze, and finally Naruto Otsusuki.

WHAT!

OH NO YOU WON'T!

All eyes instantly turned to a fuming Kushina. I'm taking my kids Kushina shouted. Like hell you are Kushina, over my dead body Mikoto said smugly. Sorry Kushina,but your not taking a team Naruto said smirking. Sandaime-sama has already said Mikoto okaa-chan will have myself, Yakumo-chan, and Miu and Sakuya Naruto said, as Mikoto smirked at her, before pulling her eyelid down, poked out her tongue, before wrapping an arm around Naruto, just as two blurs jumped on him from behind, revealing Naomi and Narumi, before they disappeared in a group shunshin. Everyone is dismissed Minato said, as everyone immediately left. Once the room was empty, Kushina let out a gutwrenching sob. Why Minato, why did Sarutobi do that Kushina asked furious? It wasn't just him Kushina, it was also Mikoto, Naomi, Narumi, and the twins' idea Minato said. Ever since we abandoned Naruto twelve years ago, we've lost quite a bit of respect from our friends and students. I'm also starting to regret ever listening to Jiraiya because of that prophecy. I was so blind not too see he couldn't care less about Naruto and the same could be said of Tsunade, but now I see it more, and what scares me even more is that due to our behavior towards Naruto, we may have just sealed this world's best chance for peace. Kushina's eyes were wide when Minato said that. Y-You think Naruto could be the prophecized child? It's a possibility; I mean the prophecy never fully stated who the child was. We focused solely on our daughters, and controlling Kyuubi's chakra, we didn't train Naruto, who honestly has every right to hate us. It was even worse, when Naomi and Narumi found out what we had done, and they walked out on us, and even Miu and Sakuya hate us. The best I can do is make you a alternate sensei for team 12.

NARUTO

Naruto, Mikoto, Naomi, and Narumi arrived in a large open training field. All right-Naruto suddenly halted, when he felt a familiar chakra signature appear behind him. What do you want Hatake?

"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU DEMON!"

"ITS YOUR FAULT Sasuke-sama is no longer an uchiha heir!"

"Its your fault sensei can't concentrate!"

"Its your fault rin, Hanare, and yukimi don't love me!"

If you have nothing better to do then waste time, I suggest you go elsewhere Naruto said, before feeling Kakashi rush him. Fool rushing in to meet your doom Naruto whispered.

Play Digimon Tamers ost EVO

NARUTO VS KAKASHI

Naruto calmly waited as Kakashi closed in, before pushing off his right foot, before utilizing a taijutsu style he had invented himself. This was called the Orochiken, a style based upon a serpent's speed, flexibility, accuracy, precision, and strength. Naruto flew forward, delivering several hits on Kakashi's exposed body. Kakashi jumped back, before shaking off the numbness and tingling sensation through his body. Kakashi then did several handsigns, before using his attack. Raiton: False Darkness he said, unleashing five white spears at Naruto. Naruto began concentrating, before creating a distortion in the area in front of him, swallowing up Kakashi's attack. Still concentrating, Naruto recreated the distortion directly under Kakashi, surprising the Jonin greatly, as the spears managed to hit him, two in the arms, two more in the legs/feet, while the last one nailed him right in the nether region.

" **AAAAIIIIEEEEEYYYYEEEEOOOOWWWW!** "

"Now I'll stop playing with you Naruto said, taking a familiar STANCE."" The Hyuuga Jyuken Kakashi said in shock." Correct, although this is a version I created on my own. I call it JyuRaiken Naruto said, as Naruto disappeared in pure speed. Kakashi was virtually defenseless, as Naruto reappeared a distance in front of him. Its over, I hit all of your tenketsu, with the added bonus of sending raiton chakra into your system.

HOSPITAL

Minato and Kushina glared at the cowering Kakashi, as he squirmed under their heated gazes. Kakashi, let me see if I understand this correctly Minato said. After you were dismissed, you decided to approach my son. From there you blamed everything that has happened recently on him? Things that I might add would have had severe backlash at some point? You also tried to engage him, which he seemingly outclassed you in, and finally you see my son somehow learned a version of the Hyuuga clan's Jyuken? Kakashi meekly nodded, as he laid in the bed. Minato and Kushina felt two elemental nation-sized migraine coming on, as they massaged their temples. Kakashi, I must say I'm highly and deeply disappointed with you Minato said. You confronted my son, accused him of things he had nothing to really do with, and engaged him in a fight, unauthorized mind you, used a A to B-rank raiton jutsu on him. Sensei I only thought I did what was best Kakashi said. Besides, he isn't your son anymore. He's being controlled by Kyuubi. That was Kakashi's last mistake that moment.

SLAP!

Kakashi, surprised beyond belief stared at where his sensei had struck him. YOU FOOL! You're a jonin for pete's sake Minato shouted. You of all should have refrained from attacking a civilian. You blamed so much on Naruto, and for what? I'm sorry, but I have to fine you 500,000 ryu, as well as you handing over you handing over every jutsu you know, including the instructions for both Chidori and Raikiri. S-Sensei be reasonable Kakashi stuttered. That is being reasonable; usually the penalty is much stiffer, like immediate termination, your funds given as compensation, and you being buried in an unmarked grave. Think about it this way, your clan would never regain its honor because of you, and even what Konoha thinks of Sakumo. Naruto, from what I hear is highly in favor of your father's noble deeds, despite what others think. You got off a lot easier than others, and not just because you were my student. Once Minato and Kushina left, the wall distorted, revealing Jiraiya. So Kakashi, care to enlighten me on what you learned Jiraiya asked? That demon-he shut up seeing the glare Jiraiya gave. He isn't a demon, even though he has Kyuubi's soul. I thought you didn't care about him Kakashi asked confused? I don't, but he's still of use for the greater good Jiraiya said. I'm guessing he learned that new taijutsu style from Gai, but the Hyuuga would never take kindly to someone else using their Jyuken Kakashi said. That is strange Jiraiya said.

TIMESKIP

NINJA ACADEMY

A week had passed, and now several parents had gathered in front of the academy, eager to see if their children were shinobi. A woman with night blue hair in particular stood a little ways back. This didn't go unnoticed by Kushina, who felt her heart break, when Naruto walked straight past her, and was greeted by said woman. A minute later, Miu and Sakuya came out wearing headbands. They instantly noticed where Kushina was glaring, and inwardly sighed. They honestly couldn't blame their kaa-chan for being so upset, but they knew both of their parents and godparents deserved what they got for leaving Naruto alone.

While this happened, nobody noticed the sneer of a certain raven-haired uchiha.

The next day, students were waiting for Iruka to enter. The soon to be genin were eagerly discussing who would be paired with who, when Sasuke stood up. Hn dobe fight me he said in a taunt. Naruto only raised a brow. I'll decline your offer he said coolly. What's the matter scared I'll beat you in front of those whores Sasuke said, as Sakura, Ino, and his fangirls squealed? Nope, you just not worth the time, effort, and skill Naruto said calmly. Besides I don't have to get my kicks from picking on people who I deem worthless just to stroke my elemental nation-sized ego, and besides only the weak dogs bark the loudest. No offense Akamaru Naruto added quickly, as said dog let out a happy yip, before leaping off Kiba, and jumped onto Naruto, allowing him to rub his head gently, before doing the same to the twins, along with Yakumo, Azami, Ami, Fuki, and Inaho.

WHAT!

AKAMARU YOU TRAITOR Kiba shouted, only to jump back in fear, as Akamaru let out a loud growl. At that, Sakura and Ino leapt at Naruto, only for Miu, Sakuya, Ami, Fuki, Inaho, Yakumo, and Azami to intercept with kunai drawn. Both fangirls instantly paled, before appearing in their seats, glares on their faces. Next time we won't be so nice Miu growled. At that moment Iruka walked in.

TIMESKIP

Three long and boring hours later following Iruka's speech on becoming official shinobi, he made it to the team placements.

Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai under Kakashi Hatake

Team 8: Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and shino Aburame under Kurenai Yuhi.

Team 10: the second generation Ino/Shika/Cho trio under Asuma Sarutobi.

Team 11: Ami, Fuki, Inaho, and Azami under Anko Mitarashi.

Team 12: Naruto Otsusuki, Miu Uzumaki-Namikaze, SaKuya Uzumaki-Namikaze, and Yakumo Kurama under Mikoto Uchiha, Naomi and Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Right as Iruka finished, the door open, revealing a smiling Mikoto, Kurenai, and grinning Anko. Team 8 please wait for me outside Kurenai said, getting confused looks from her students. Once

SMOOCH!

All eyes were wide, as Kurenai pecked Naruto's cheek, while Anko ruffled his hair. Hinata and Kiba's jaws were smashed through the ground at the spectacle, before both fumed.

HOW DARE SENSEI KISS MY NARU-KUN!

THAT ALPHA WANNABE, STEALING MY THUNDER!

Teams 11 and 12 please meet at the dango shop Mikoto said, as she and Anko left in Konoha shunshin for Anko, while Mikoto left via Karasu shunshin. Before anyone else could say anything, Miu and Sakuya left via Uzushio shunshins, Ami, Fuki, Inaho, Azami, and Yakumo latched onto Naruto who shocked everyone with a multi-colored elemental vortex.

End Chap 1

Harem:

Fem Juubi

Fem Kyuubi

Fem Hachibi

Fem Nanabi

Fem Rokubi

Fem Gobi

Fem Yombi

Fem Sanbi

Fem Nibi

Fem Ichibi

Fem Reibi

Nono

Rin

Shizune

Hanare

Yukimi

Mikoto

Nayori

Sayuri Uchiha (OC)

Sayuki Uchiha (OC)

Sayumi Uchiha (OC)

Suzuri Uchiha (OC)

Hanami Hyuuga (OC)

Hitomi Hyuuga (OC)

Older Hanabi

Hisana Hyuuga (OC)

Kyona Haruno (OC)

Ayame

Hana

Okyo

Ayumi (OC)

Kotomi (OC)

Jun (OC)

Tsubaki

Naomi Uzumaki-Namikaze (OC)

Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze (OC)

Miu Uzumaki-Namikaze (OC)

Sakuya Uzumaki-Namikaze (OC)

Ami

Fuki

Inaho

Yakumo

Azami

Tenten

Tsunami

Fem Haku

Saya Yuki (OC)

Rei-Chi (OC)

Akiya Suizena (OC)

Shiru Momochi (OC)

Raisha Kurosuki (OC)

Yukihana Kaguya (OC)

Suzuki Kaguya (OC)

Ryoko (OC)

Ryoku (OC)

Asani (OC)

Mimi (OC)

Miha (OC)

Suki (OC)

Takana (OC)

Taki (OC)

Kimi (OC)

Kiri (OC)

Fu

Hisame

Ajisai

Fiyo

Suiren

Pakura

Maki

Yukata

Sari

Matsuri

Ako Tenrya (OC)

Temari

Kurotsuchi

Suzumebachi

Ruki (Fem Roshi)

Hanako (Fem Han)

Karin

Ryuzetsu

Hiana Kusabaru (OC)

Eri Bara (OC)

Yugito

Samui

Ran

Hotaru

Takumi Terumi (OC)

Ryumi Terumi

Artemis (OC)

Luna (OC)

Isis (OC)

Diana (OC)

Aphrodite (OC)

Athena (OC)

Kin

Tayuya

Sasame

Kotohime

Isaribi

Guren

Shizuka

Ran (Land of Sound)

Hokuto

Koyuki

Haruna

Toki

Shion

Kasumi

Sera (OC)

Older Naho

Kazeru (OC)

Sui (OC)

Kamijuri (OC)

Ishina (OC)

Emi

Yue (OC)

Suzuki (OC)

Naku (OC)

Hama (OC)

Fujiko (OC)

Kana (OC)

Ren (OC)

Amaru

Akari

Ryuka

Honoka

Konan

OC Bio:

Naomi Uzumaki-Namikaze

Age: 24

Rank: Elite Jonin

Hair Color: Barcelona red/crimson

Eye Color: light Blue

Bio: Naomi is one of the elder twin sisters of Naruto. She has a boisterous personality, and enjoys life, and all it has to offer. She will obsess over Naruto's well being, but not borderlining on overkill.

Attire: Naomi wears a dark red lowcut track suit, and black anbu pants that are luw-cut. (Think of Misty from Pokemon only slightly longer pants.)

Name: Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze

Age: 24

Rank: Elite Jonin

Hair Color: Blonde with red tips

Eye Color: Light Violet

Bio: The quieter of the elder twins. Narumi is more reserved, but isn't afraid to get loud. She like Naomi, Miu, and Sakuya don't like the mistreatment of Naruto.

Attire: Narumi wears a dark yellowish-brown bodysuit. (Think Shimmer's original outfit from the Teen Titans comics/Young Justice cartoon)

Name: Miu Uzumaki-Namikaze

Age: 18

Rank: Genin

Hair Color: Reddish-blonde

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Bio: Miu is Naruto's twin sister. She has a sweet and innocent demeanor that people often fall for. (Yeah, that one.) She adores Naruto, and vowed to always have his back.

Attire: Miu wears a dark violet bodysuit with wrappings on her arms and legs

Name: Sakuya Uzumaki-Namikaze

Age: 18

Rank: Genin

Hair Color: Sherbert Orange

Eye Color: Violet

Bio: Sakuya is the middle triplet. She is the peacemaker in the group. She has that same personality Miu does.

Attire: Sakuya wears a burnt orange battle kimono

A/N: Thanks to everyone who favorite/Followed Ryu no Naruto so far. Please keep in mind I have a visual challenge so I cannot catch every detail. Now, here's where I need your helo folks. I'm in the midst of writing a Naruto/Pokemon neglect fic, however I need help with the biju.

They will all be legendary Pokemon, but what Type should each one be. (This includes Reibi and Juubi.)

Please send me a review or PM with the following:

Type

Signature Move

Pokedex entry

Again please send me a PM or review. I will stop taking suggestions by nest Friday.

A/N: This is sudden, but I'd like to thank Pete the Rock for showing me something whenever "The Twelve Elements of Ashmas" is written. What I have gathered from him is that he notuses one-time characters of the day. I have also used this in my writing, so that's why you see someone like Hisame in my harem list.

R&R and happy New Year


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Legacy of the Six Great Decendants

Chap 2

A/N: Thanks to all who continue favoriting and following my work. It means a lot, considering writing is a major talent people tell me I have. Now to answer my review.

Bankai777: Really man, you're asking if Naruto meets Onoki? (NC blueryu is now seen grinning.)

Yes he does meet Onoki, that along with other events will be explained in this chapter.

""-Speaking

"YOU"-Emphatic

TIMESKIP

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything referenced

Team 12 appeared in a wide training ground with trees, a large mountainous rain, complete with a waterfall connected to a large lake. No sooner had they arrived, when two barriers sprang up around them. "Relax, these are my cloaking and silencing seals Naruto explained." "All right team we should start with introductions Mikoto said." "This includes giving an overview of your skills she said," winking at a grinning Naruto. "My name is Mikoto Uchiha. My likes are Naru-chan, nature, and cooking. My dislikes are my spoiled brat son Sasuke, the civilian council, and a certain red-haired woman, who shall remain nameless, and who's butt I plan on kicking. My hobbies are training with Naru-chan, enjoying nature's beauty, and cooking. My dream for the future is to remarry, and lead the Uchiha to a new life."

"We'reMiu and Sakuya Uzumaki-Namikaze. Our likes are Naru-kun, training, and singing. Our dislikes are four certain adults who shall remain nameless, snobbish/spoiled/arrogant people, rapists, and those who would do harm onto innocents. Our hobbies are kabuki dancing, singing, and being with Naruto-kun. Our dreams for the future are the same: we want to be close with our onii-kun, and help him accomplish his dreams." "My name is Naruto Otsusuki. My likes are learning and creating jutsu, enjoying nature and life, and those I care for. My dislikes are like my sisters said. My dream for the future dream is to surpass someone I have the utmost respect for, restoring peace."

After introductions Naruto spoke to his former sisters. "I should probably bring you up on what really is going on." He proceeded to tell the story of what happened when Rin found him, meeting the biju, finding out he was the true child of prophecy, his heritage, and what he and Hiruzen planned on doing.

FLASHBACK

A week and a half had passed since Naruto had been released from the hospital. When he got home, Miu and Sakuya had profusely apologized, only to be herded off by Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, and Jiraiya for their training. He was still ignored, despite being at risk, so the next morning; he was standing in front of Hiruzen. "Ah Naruto, I take it you're here for some help with your situation?" He received a nod from the blonde to confirm his suspicion." "Well first, would you mind taking two tests? I want to test a theory of mine, and then I'll be able to help with your training methods." Three hours later, Hiruzen had confirmed his theory. "I was right, you have a remarkable IQ of 250, and still growing." "You also managed to give near kage-level descriptions and answers on your academy entrance exam." "This means placing you in the academy would be a perfect waste of talent." "The only problem is that there are no teams available, but I can possibly have you apprenticed and placed in an Anbu squad." "True to his word, Hiruzen had Naruto apprenticed to several jonins and Anbu who were more than happy to help train Naruto.

TIMESKIP

The first six months were spent training in chakra control, strengthening his physical conditioning, and given a look at the various fields a ninja could choose to excel in, as well as his training with all eleven biju. The next six months were spent sparring, analyzing the strengths and weaknesses of every known village, and playing GO and shogi. Naruto had also begun his advanced elemental manipulation. He had been tutored in his newly awakened Sharingan by Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi, Shisui, Nayori, and a few other female Uchiha members. He was also trained by a few female members of the Hyuuga clan, when it was found out he could see the chakra network, and tenketsu points. The second year was the most prominent for Naruto. He had somehow evolved his Sharingan to the Mangekyou Sharingan, with six circles all intertwined in the middle. According to Junko, Naruto was informed his Mangekyou did not have to be switched to gain the final stage of the Sharingan. He also found he could fully utilize all of the techniques that came with it including eight new techniques. He managed to master Minato's two prized jutsu: the Rasengan and Hirashin, and took them to new levels. He managed to finish his elemental affinity manipulation. Naruto had been placed on a Anbu squad with Yugao, Yamato, Itachi, Shisui, Hanabi, Hisana, Naomi, Narumi, and Kyona Haruno.

The next five years were spent doing several high-rank missions. On occasion, he would be sent on missions of diplomacy to other villages. He visited Takigakure, where he met their resident"pseudo-jinchuriki: Fu, and they instantly became close friends, much to the relief of the current leader of Takigakure, his son Shibuki, Naruto's teammates, and the absolute shock and disbelief of the citizens. Naruto and his team then aided Mei Terumi and the bloodline rebels with the war against Yagura.

FLASHBACK

A thirteen yearold Naruto, alongside Itachi, Shisui, and Mei were the only ones left to fight a now fully-transformed state Yagura. "Who dares defy my will Yagura's voice boomed?"

"I dare doochebag!"

All eyes turned to see Naruto calmly staring Yagura down. "YOU!" "A MERE CHILD FIGHT A KAGE! " "Ha it is too laugh." Yagura wasted no more time firing a powerful torrent of water right at Naruto.

"YOU LEAVE ME NO OTHER CHOICE YOU POSER!"

"SUSANOO!"

In a second, Naruto transformed into the giant hulking figure. He raised one hand, completely cancelling Yagura's attack.

" wham" "gyah'

Yagura was violently slammed into the earth, as a massive hilt was above where his head had been previously.

NARUTO

I wonder if I can pull this off Naruto wondered, as he began to concentrate and channel the needed chakra.

OUTSIDE

"Take this next power-up if you can Yagura Naruto said, as his Susanoo began to transform. The Susanoo now had a large tortoise-like shell covering its back, while its front flank was covered in a large reddish-orange breastplate, and nine crimson tails jutted out from behind. The current thoughts of everyone watching could only be described in two mere words.

"OH SHIMATTA!" (I SHOULD HOPE WE ALL KNOW THAT?)

In a flash, its massive tails had broken Yagura's defenses, and held him down. The Susanoo then used its massive sword as a mirror, and used the left over water as a catalyst for a powerful genjutsu.

YAGURA'S MINDSCAPE

Naruto appeared in Yagura's mindscape, and saw memories of someone he had come to learn as the masked man who had attacked his parents had also attacked Yagura, placing him under a powerful genjutsu, which lead to the current situation. Looking further, he saw Yagura and several of his men quietly assassinate several high-rank officials in Kiri's capital, and blame bloodline users. I've seen enough Naruto whispered, as he vanished.

OUTSIDE

Naruto's voice rang from Susanoo. "Yagura, though you were controlled by an outside force, your actions towards those with kekkei genkai will not go unpunished." "Your end is now Yagura!" One devastating swing later, and Yagura's lifeless body was reduced to nothingness.

ENDFLASHBACK

After that Naruto was hailed as a national hero of Kiri. He helped set up a trading arrangement with Konoha, and helped begin the rebuilding of Kiri.

The final five years saw Naruto master everything he had learned. He had created his own unique jutsu, as well as perfect the jutsus he knew to the point he no longer needed to use handseals. He had three more delegation missions: one to Kumogakure, where he met the Yomdaime Raikage A, his brother Kirabi, and his four students Yugito Nii, Samui, Karui, and Omoi. The second mission was in Sora no kuni, where he healed a young medic named Amaru, who was possessed by her sensei Shinno, trying to recreate the Reibi, but was killed by Naruto. As thanks, Amaru left her former life and joined Naruto, who carried her piggyback-style back to Konoha, much to his teammates' amusement. The final mission was in Iwa.

FLASHBACK

A 17-year old Naruto was calmly meditating in an open field, when he sensed seven chakra signatures in front of him. Opening his eyes, he saw Onoki, Sandaime Tsuchikage, and wielder of the Dust Release. Next to him, stood two men, who he was informed as Roshi and Han former jinchuriki of Yombi and Gobi respectfully. That's when Naruto saw four beautiful women his age. Two looked like mirror images of Roshi and Han, so Naruto deduced they were related. Finally Onoki spoke, breaking the silence. " you must be the son of Namikaze-san the man said?" I am Tsuchikage-sama, however I have since changed my surname to Otsusuki due to an event in the past." Omoki nodded, inwardly giving Naruto a sympathetic look. "So the story is true, and from what I feel from him he might be the one." "Ah, where are my manners, this is my granddaughter Kurotsuchi, her friends Suzumebachi Kamizuro, granddaughter of the Shodaime Tsuchikage. Finally Ruki and Hanako Onoki finished." "A pleasure to meet such beauties as yourselves Naruto said, causing four full body blushes, and silent snickers from the three adults." "I have heard you defeated Yagura in battle, you are truly something unique if you can pull that feat Onoki said, walking forward, and presenting several scroll. These contain the instructions for the Dust Release. I feel they will serve you better Onoki said. "T-Thank you Tsuchikage-sama Naruto said gratefully."

END FLASHBACK

Once Naruto finished, the team was absolutely speechless. Well, I think we should leave now Naruto said, as he motioned to the blue night sky.

End Chap 2

Sorry, there won't be a OC Bio this chapter you guys.

A/N: Below is what I decided for the biju to be in my Naruto/Pokemon x-over fic. Please drop a line if you have any suggestions.

Biju Pokemon Classification:

Reibi

Type: Poison/Ghost

Shukaku

Type: Ground

Matatabi

Type: Fire

Isobu

Type: Water/Ghost

Son Goku

Type Fire/Ground

Kokkuo

Type: Water/Fire

Saiken

Type: Poison

Chomei

Type: Bug

Gyuki

Type: Electric/Fighting

Kurama

Type: Fire/Ghost

Juubi

Type: ?

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Legacy of the Six Great Descendents

Chap 3

""-speaking

""YOU"-Emphatic

TIMESKIP

A/N: Sorry about forgetting Yakumo's intro last chapter. I completely forgot her, but considering her intro in other fics, it doesn't really matter since she wants to surpass Kurenai in genjutsu. Again, my bad on that.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

A month has passed since Team 12 had been formed. During that time, they had done team training and dreaded D-rank missions. During the team training, Naruto had tested his teammates' elemental affinities along with Mikoto.

Mikoto: Katon (Natural) Suiton/Raiton/Fuuton/Doton (Sharingan)

Miu: Suiton/Katon/Doton

Sakuya: Fuuton/Raiton/Suiton

Yakumo: Genjutsu/Raiton

It was largely thanks to Naruto the squad could be placed at a elite jonin level, bordering Anbu level with all of the ideas and drills Naruto and Mikoto came up with. On occasion, team 11 would join, and they were slowly closing the gap in terms of skills and strength. Even Kurenai would join in with training, after she finished her own team training, and had incredible progress, now virtually on par with Kakashi in terms of skill and strength.

CURRENT

HOKAGE'S OFFICE

Minato looked up from his paperwork to see teams 11 and 12 in front of him. "Ah, just the people I wanted to see" he said. "I have a C-rank mission I'd like you to both take part in." A minute later, a middle-aged man wearing a straw hat, and drinking from a sake bottle walked in. "This is the protection I asked for" the man asked indignantly? "Sir, I assure you you're in the best genuine hands" Mikoto said. "My squad is very high-level, as is my associate's squad." This made Minato raise an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Your mission is to accompany me to Nami no kuni, and help guard me while I finish building a bridge." "All right teams pack what you'll need for at least a month, and meet back at the main gate in four hours" Mikoto said, as the girls nodded and left. Once the girls left Naruto spoke. "Tazuna-san, you wouldn't be building this bridge due to the influence of Gato's rule?" Tazuna blinked a couple times, before nodding. "I'm sorry, but we only have enough money to pay for a C-rank he said." "YOU LIED ABOUT THE MISSION" Minato shouted, only for Naruto to give him the double bird. "Hokage-sama, we're ninja, so most times missions will be only half-truths" Naruto replied calmly. "From what I'm hearing from Sandaime-sama, you're in hot water with the Fire Daimyo" Naruto replied effectively shutting Minato up. "I believe we can work something out" Tazuna-san Naruto said. "If he's willing to cooperate, Hokage-sama, I'd like to request Kurenai Yuhi, since her squad is on a temporary hiatus for attacking our squad without provocation, along with Naomi and Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze, Kyona Haruno, Yugao Uzuki, Hayate Gekkou, Genma Shiranui, Shizune Keto, Rin Nohara, Nono Yakushi, and Hanare?" Minato nodded meekly, as he sent for said shinobi. "You also wish to send Kushina-san as well, and then go right ahead" Naruto said, as he and Mikoto left, followed by Tazuna and Anko. Once the room was empty, Sarutobi emerged from the shadows. "See what you've created from that nonsense the elder toad spoke of?" Minato only looked down in shame, as he thought about his actions towards Naruto.

TIMESKIP

NAMI NO KUNI

The group of twenty-two shinobi and one carpenter were slowly walking through the thick mangrove forest, when Naruto felt something off. A distinct whistling sound caught his attention. "EVERYONE DOWN NOW!" Instinctively the others hit the ground with Tazuna, right as a large zambato embedded itself in a tree. Soon, sixteen figures came into view. "Glad you asked for extra backup kid Tazuna whispered." "Their all elite Jonin to Anbu-level" Naruto said quietly. Well well, looks like Konoha sent quite a few gifts the leader said.

"The Aka no Shi."

"The Karasu-hime."

"Konoha's Snake Mistress."

"Konoha's Genjutsu Ice Queen."

Konoha's Flash Titan Twins."

"Konoha's Kenjutsu Ice Queen."

"Zabuza Momochi: A to S-rank kiri nuke-nin, along with Gouzo and Meizo the demon brothers, Raiga Kurosuki, Jinon Akebino, Kushimaru Kurirar, Ameyuri Ringo, and Jinpachi Munashi"Mikoto said with interest." "You also have eight hidden accomplices in the mist as well Naruto said." Zabuza raised a eye, before letting out a loud chuckle. "So, you're here, than we're switching sides Zabuza said." Tazuna, who was standing in the middle of the group spluttered in disbelief. "Why are you suddenly changing sides Kushina asked stepping forward?" "Simple, the gaki is the one who liberated Kiri from that monster Yagura Zabuza replied," causing Kushina's eyes to go wide in absolute surprise. "S-Sochi k-killed t-that m-monster she thought," before she overloaded her brain and fainted. Sighing, Genma and Hayate lifted the unconscious Kushina, and proceeded to follow Tazuna, as he led the group to his home.

TIMESKIP

The next morning, Kushina awoke to find herself in an empty room. "W-Where am i?" "Last I remember is hearing sochi killing Yagura, but that can't be possible?" She looked up, when the door opened, and Mikoto poked her head in. "Good, you're finally awake." "I thought I'd have to knock you silly to wake you?" "Everyone's outside doing training, so if you're up for it comes outside?"

OUTSIDE

Following Mikoto into the woods, Kushina was shocked to see the eight freshly made genin doing the advanced elemental manipulation training. She was even more shocked, when she saw a powerful burst of raw elemental energy being controlled by Naruto. "H-How much have we really missed out on with you Naruto Kushina thought guilt written clearly across her face." "He's an absolute joy to have Mikoto replied seeing the look on her former best friend." "I doubt he would have made this kind of progress if you took him Mikoto continued" taking pleasure in Kushina's misery. Mikoto then decided to put the fork in Kushina so to speak. "You know I have a feeling Naruto was always meant to have such talent, it's just too bad that fanatical gama-sanin ruined any and all chances you could have had to train him, but I guess it's all for the best, since Naru-kun was trained by myself, a few members of both the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans, Kurenai-chan, Anko-chan, the Sandaime, and several Anbu two of which being your eldest daughters." "Unfortunately for you, I doubt you, your husband, and the two fossils don't stand a chance in hell of ever being family" Mikoto said, smirking at the crestfallen Kushina. Kushina felt beyond heartbroken hearing those words, and could do nothing to stop the agonizing sensation coursing through her. "You had the opportunity to be a good mother, but you threw it away, instead concentrating fully on your daughters for a prophecy that may or may not come to fruition Mikoto said." "I understand you had to train your daughters, however there's no excuse for practically abandoning your own son, edpecially after that accident." "You gave up your child for what Kushina?" "He was abandoned at the most vulnerable time, and that's truly unforgivable in my estimation, so now that you've seen what he can do: GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT, AND HEAD TO THE BRIDGE TO GUARD TAZUNA-SAN!" Kushina scrambled frantically, falling over herself, trying to get away from her former best friend, who was laughing hysterically. Naruto, who had been watching tapped Mikoto's shoulder, getting her attention. Mikoto turned, only to have Naruto hug her tightly. "Thanks Kaa-chan he whispered." "No problem Naru-chan, but Kushina deserved to hear every single bit of that Mikoto replied."

TIMESKIP

A week has passed, and now everyone was making their final preparations for the encounter with Gato. Okay it's settled than Mikoto said. "We'll all meet up with Zabuza and co at the bridge, and Naruto will stay behind taking care of any sneak attacks Gato may use against Tazuna." "I'll stay with Naruto Kushina said." "Fine, unless you want Tsunami to keep giving you murderous looks the whole time Mikoto said, as said woman gave a stone cold glare that could virtually kill on contact." "Never mind Kushina squeaked in fear." Mikoto nodded, as everyone left, leaving Naruto and Tsunami. Once the others left, Tsunami dragged Naruto to the couch, where she straddled him, and they began kissing, while Naruto gave Tsunami a free body massage. "Naru-kun, I've got a surprise for you later she whispered seductively in his ear." "Oh really Naruto replied, already having a very good idea what it was." "It looks like we have company Naruto said", pushing chakra into a seal array on his left fist.

"POOF"

In his hands, Naruto now wielded a pair of twin scimitars. Each was about 5-6ft in length, with a violet double-edged blade that was sharp enough to cut solid rock, earth, or steel. Walking outside, Naruto found two shocked bandits there. "Your both foul enough, I won't taint my Sabaku kusahana" Naruto said. In a flash, it was over, as two silent "thumps" were heard. Naruto tossed the bodies away, before placing a fuinjutsu barrier around the house, and headed for the bridge.

BRIDGE

Naruto arrived just in time to notice everyone calmly waiting for him. "Gato's on the move" Naruto said. "Kirigakure no jutsu" Zabuza said, as everyone was enveloped in a dense mist. Soon, Gato arrived with 200 thugs.

"NOW!"

"SURPRISE GATO!"

The mist cleared, revealing both groups perfectly unharmed. Gato was so shocked, he didn't even notice as his thugs were completely decimated. "You're gonna give us everything you got worm Naruto said, getting Gato's attention? Looking around frantically, Gato found he was all alone. Gulping audibly, he quickly gave passcodes for everything he owned. Once that was done, Naruto allowed Zabuza to decapitat Gato.

End Chap 3

A/N: I apologize if anyone is offended for the way Mikoto ripped Kushina a new one, but that had to happen. I watch Steve Wilkos, so that was my inspiration for that.

OC Bio:

Name: Sayuri Uchiha

Age: 29

Rank: Jonin

Hair Color: Navy Blue

Eye Color: Black

Bio: Sayuri is a member of the Uchiha clan. She and her other twin sisters are Mikoto's baby cousins. Out of the trio, Sayri is the strength of the group.

Attire: Sayuri wears a navy blue Yukata with matching cargo pants

Name: Sayuki Uchiha

Age: 29

Rank: Jonin

Hair Color: Navy Blue

Eye Color: Black

Bio: Sayuki is one of Mikoto's baby cousins. She deeply admires Naruto for overcoming such adversity. She is the peacekeeper in the trio.

Attire: Sayuki wears Low-cut biker shorts with a navy blue shirt and kipu

Name: Sayumi Uchiha

Age: 29

Rank: Jonin

Hair Color: Navy Blue

Eye Color: Black

Bio: She is the baby of the triplets. She is probably the most emotionally attached to Naruto. She is the the emotional member of the group.

Attire: Sayumi wears a navy blue battle dress.

Name: Suzuri Uchiha

Age: 27

Rank: Jonin

Hair Bolor: Black with navy blue tips

Eye Color: Black

Bio: Suzuri is Mikoto's baby sister. She is like a surrogate sister to Naruto. She is playful, and will often take time to spend with Naruto.

Attire: Suzuri wears a black mesh shirt withnavy blue camoflauge pants, and a matching trench coat

Name: Kyona Haruno

Age: 24

Rank: Anbu

Hair Color: Magenta

Eye Color: Light Jade

Bio: Kyona is a member of the Haruno clan. She is labeled the "black sheep", due to never following the clan. She acts as a surrogate mother for Naruto, if Naomi and Narumi aren't around.

Attire: Kyona wears a dark green halter top with black camo pants

Name: Hanami Hyuuga

Age: 24

Rank: Anbu

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Lavender

Bio: Hanami is a member of the Hyuuga branch family. Unlike most other clansmen, Hanami doesn't have the regal air of arrogance known in her clan. She is confident, and knows she can back her claims.

Attire: Hanami wears a lavender battle Kimono

Name: Hisana Hyuuga

Age: 22

Rank: Anbu

Hair Color: Indigo

Eye Color: Lavender

Bio: Hisana is another member of the Hyuuga clan. She has a quiet, but aggressive personality, and pushes herself to accomplish her goals.

Attire: Hisana wears an indigo dress with bandages around her legs, arms, and fingers

Name: Hitomi Hyuuga

Age: 39

Rank: Elite Jonin

Hair Color: Indigo

Eye Color: Lavender

Bio: Hitomi is the ex-wife of Hiashi. She is gentle, yet powerful. She and Hiashi divorced after a mutual understanding on where the clan was being directed, and acts as another surrogate mother to Naruto.

Attire: Hitomi wears a light blue battle Yukata

A/N: Can someone out there please give me feedback on my critique, future ideas, or constructive criticism. I will not be offended, just remember that I am visually challenged so please keep it clean.

Please read & review


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Legacy of the Six Great Descendents

Chap 4

Hi everybody in Audience land, Blueryu with the next installment. Thanks to everyone who has viewed/favorite/followed and reviewed. Now before this gets underway, I need some help for some techniques other than the ones Mangekyou/Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan/Rinnegan/RinSharingan can do. Please drop an idea in the review with the following criteria. I will choose four as the minimum, and seven as the max.

Technique:

Brief Description:

Type: (Example Genjutsu)

"Naruto" –speaking

"YOU"-Emphatic

TIMESKIP

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything referenced

TAZUNA'S

It has been a wild couple of days since the liberation of Nami no kuni. Naruto, Mikoto, Anko, Naomi, Narumi, Zabuza, Raiga, Kushimaru, Jinpachi, Jinon, Ameyuri, along with the former now human female biju had all return the deeds to the people of Nami, and the six Kiri-nin headed back to Kirigakure, leaving their apprentices with Naruto & co. Naruto along with the adults then looked over all of gato's business acquisitions, and decided on who would control what.

Rei: hospitals/health clinics

Iko: Accounting

Momoe: Marketing

Izami: Banking

Yuri: Nutrition

Suzumi: recreation

Nanako: Real estate

Hikari: Academics

Ai:Culinary

Junko: administration

Naruto/Naomi/Narumi: Self-defense

Once everything had been decided, Tazuna managed to finish the bridge with 200 kage bunshins (50 from Miu and Sakuya respectfully, and 100 from Naruto). People were soon partying all over the streets, with loud music playing. Fireworks were lighting up the sky.

CURRENT

Mikoto, Anko, Yugao, Hayate, Kurenai, and Genma were occupying a bar, where they had a few drinks, and chatted animatedly. "Man this is nice Anko said, as she took a big sip of sake." "No kidding, even despite Tazuna-san not telling us all of the details, I never expected this mission to be this easy Mikoto agreed."

While this was happening, Rin, Shizune, Nono, Hanare, Naomi, and Narumi were finishing up taking care of those who were in need of medical attention. "Whew, this was a lot of work Rin said, as she wiped her forehead." "No kidding Shizune said, as she sat in a chair." "I'm going to need a vacation after taking care of nearly a hundred patients Nono said." "Mmmm, maybe Naru-kun will give me one of his famous full body massages she said?" "I know the feeling Hanare said, as she leaned against a wall." "I had just come back from a pretty tiring mission, and I went to the hot springs to unwind." "Low and behold, Naruto just happened to already be there, not to mention it was co-ed bathing." "At that point, Hanare's face went every single shade of red in less than a second. "I was in complete and utter bliss, as Naru-kun gave me a massage I'll never forget, and then he repeated it twice more before giving Ayame, Hana, Tsubaki, Okyo, and her friends the same treatment." "So that explains why we saw somany kage bunshins of Naru-kun that day Narumi said, flushing crimson." "His bunshins carried each of us back to our homes bridal-style Hanare said in a faraway tone."

Teams 11, 12, Haku, Saya, and the other former apprentices were dancing together on one of the streets, with Naruto dancing like a professional, always twirling one of the girls, or doing a few dance moves before doing a backflip in the air.

"WOO!" "WOO!" GO NARU-KUN GO!"

"OH YEAH, SHOW 'EM HOW IT'S DONE!"

These were just a few of the chants he got from the girls, and other people. While this happened, Tsunami snuck up behind Naruto. "Woo, oh Naruto" she said getting his attention. Naruto turned to see Tsunami, with fifteen women behind her. He recognized five of them as Bara, Amiyu, Kokui, Himika,, and Natsumi. "Naru-chan, you already know Bara, Amiyu, Kokui, Himika, and Natsumi?" "These are some of the girlsyou helped liberate from Gato: Ryoko, Ryoku, Asani, Mimi, Kiri, Kimi, Miha, Taki, Takana, and Suki."OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU the girls cried, as each hugged and kissed Naruto profusely, making him turn every shade of pink and red in a span of five seconds. (Yes, that is possible.) "Now for that little surprise Tsunami said grinning." "You already know I'm carrying your children?"

" "

" "

"M-My k-kids Naruto said, before erupting into a 1,000-watt grin." "Yes, I'm having twins Tsunami said smiling." "Same here Natsumi said smiling softly." "When our ex-lovers took the low road, and you stepped in offering to help five strangers, you showed us what a true father figure should be Amiyu said." "Now we want you to share those special moments with Bara said." "Ladies, I'm truly honored and humbled Naruto said." "Well, I think we should all turn in, so I can perform a special ritual tomorrow Naruto said, as everyone nodded, before heading to their destinations." "If one were to have lingered a few moments more, they would have seen the smiling forms of Mikoto and the biju in their human forms.

"Oh Naru-kun, how you've grown from our little baby they all thought in unison", before leaving, not bothering to look towards the roof where Kushina was, and now dropped to all fours.

"Oh Kami-sama, what have we done?"

"We've ruined our son's life, and now he's become more of a man then we could ever have hoped for."

"I have only myself, Minato, Jiraiya, and Tsunade to blame for all that's happened." "If Minato and I had been more observant, none of this would have happened she said" "Isn't that the truth a voice sneered from behind?" Whirling around, Kushina came face to face with a smirking Momoe.

"YOU!"

"Yes me Kushi-Kushi" Momoe said tauntingly. "YOUR THAT WOMAN WHO CAME FOR GRADUATION Kushina screeched!" "Who are you, and what have you done to my son Kushina asked?" "Nu-uh Momoe said wagging a finger." "Who I am isn't important." "What is important, is that I was there for Naru-chan, when you gave up your rights as his mother." "You may have given birth to him, but Mikoto-chan, myself, and the other girls you've met have given him new life, a new purpose." "He loves Miu and Sakuya, and the feeling is mutual, so we have no qualms about that" Momoe said, as she turned to leave. Kushina stared at Momoe's retreating back, before screeching. "YOU FIGHT ME" She shrieked, as she threw a punch at Momoe's back. Momoe, who wasn't looking seemed to predict this, tilting her body slightly, as Kushina whizzed past. "Do you honestly think you can best the legendary Nibi no nekomada Matatabi" Momoe thought bored, as she fellinto a fighting stance?"

MOMOE VS KUSHINA

Kushina flew at Momoe, throwing devastating punches Momoe didn't bother blocking. Finally, Momoe landed a punch on Kushina's face, sending her flying from the building, and into an abandoned building.

"PONG!" "YARGH!"

"GYAH!" " THUD!" "SMACK!"

Kushina landed with an audible "SMACK!" embedded in the wall of an empty building. "Uh, I feel like I just got by all four of my daughters at full power Kushina moaned." "She looked up, when Momoe landed a few feet in front of her. "Y-You Kushina roared!" Momoe ran forward, landing a quick and hard kick that sent Kushina through the building, until she slammed into several steel plates.

"DYONG!" "URG!"

"Katon: Twin Great Blue Fireballs" Kushina looked up just in time to see two moderate-sized blue fireballs barreling down on her. "Suiton: Water Wall" Kushina cried, as she spat out a huge torrent of water shaped into the form of a wall. Smoke filled the warehouse, as the fire and water met. Kushina took the time to catch her breath, after freeing herself from her temporary prison. "This isn't happening" she thought furiously. "Tsunade and I are the two strongest kunoichi in Konoha, and yet, this girl is treating me like a mere child." Kushina waited until the mist finally lifted, only to find Momoe nowhere in sight. "Huh, where is she hiding" Kushina wondered, taking a few steps into the open building? She never noticed the shadowy figure behind her until it was too late. "HERE I AM LITTLE MOUSE" Momoe said, as she did a running leap, bringing her knees up to her stomach, hitting Kushina flush in the face! While still in mid-move, Momoe rolled over, until she was behind Kushina, with her knees pressed between Kushina's neck and the back of Kushina's head. Momoegripped Kushina's arms and pulled back. (Think the area where the arms meet the shoulders.)

"AGH!" "LET ME GO, IBEG-AAAHHH!"

"SNAP!" "CRACK!"

Momoe just watched impassively, as Kushina curled herself into a ball, while holding her two broken arms. "disappointing, here you actually thought you could hit me" Momoe said quietly. You're a sad little girl, and you want to make everything like how it was before that old mizer toad spouted jibberish." "You have no unearthly idea of the prodigical talent that was right there at your fingertips" Momoe said harshly, as she loomed over the whimpering form of Kushina. "P-Please t-tell m-me what to do" Kushina whimpered? "OH I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU NEED TO DO ALL RIGHT" Momoe shouted in absolute rage! In one motion, she had pulled Kushina up, and proceeded to slap the redhead multiple times across her face. (Think Goku when he first turned SSJ against Frieza, or if you're a wrestling fan think Stephanie Mcmahon's slap.)

"SLAP!"

"SLAP!"

"SLAP!""

"SLAP!"

"SLAP!"

"SLAP!"

"SLAP!"

"SLAP!"

"SLAP!"

"SLAP!"

"YOU ARE PROBABLY ONE OF THE MOST VILE HUMAN BEINGS I'VE MET" Momoe shouted in Kushina's face! "TRUE, YOU NEVER DID ANYTHING PHYSICALLY HARMFUL, BUT YOU AND THAT POOR EXCUSE OF A HUSBAND DID WORSE." "YOU DID EMOTIONAL AND MENTAL DAMAGE, AND THAT IS WORSE." "YOU PRACTICALLY LEFT HIM TO DIE FROM HIS INJURIES, AND HE WOULD HAVE IF THAT NICE RIN GIRL HADN'T ARRIVED WHEN SHE DID" Momoe practically yelled, as she emphasized her point by wrapping both hands around Kushina's windpipe, and began to squeeze little by little. "YOU PRACTICALLY ABANDONED HIM, AND FOR WHAT? "A STUPID PERVERT'S WORDS?" Momoe saw how Kushina's struggles were slowing. Momoe released her hold, and threw Kushina into a reinforced steel wall, where she lay unconscious. Momoe slowly turned to walk away, when she spoke. "Naru-kun come out, I know you're here." A relieved Naruto emerged from the shadows outside. "Thank you so much Momoe kaa-san" Naruto said, as she held him to her, gently rocking him. "You're more than welcome, but like Mikoto said, Kushina needs a wake-up call." "Oh yeah, trust and believe, and I have my own prophecy" Naruto said, as he whispered into Kushina's ear.

"The fools who believe in mere words."

"Divided is a once noble clan."

"The fools driven by foolish beliefs."

"The one forsaken and abandoned will rise."

"The child will rise with the noble members of their former clan."

"The child will have the abilities of six legends."

"The child will know the eleven great powers, and help bring about a new era of peace."

With those words, Naruto made a sealless kage bunshing the begrudgingly dragged the unconscious Kushina to Tazuna's. Naruto then smirked, as he scooped a surprised and extremely red-faced Momoe in his arms, before disappearing into the night.

end Chap 4

A/N: Like I said last chapter: Steve Wilkos was a big inspiration for Mikoto and Momoe chewing out Kushina. I apologize for the harshness, but it has to be done, considering what Minato and Kushina did was practically giving up their son, and on top of that they foolishly go along with Jiraiya and Tsunade, and I'll write her reason for abandoning Naruto in the next few chapters. Also, before anyone asks why I had Momoe do what she did, it's simple. It's too obvious if Ai/Kyuubi did it, considering she was sealed in Kushina before being sealed into Naruto. One final note with this before the fun stuff. The most important reason I used Momoe is because she and the other biju were the ones who comforted Naruto, and since this is fanfiction why not have them act as maternal figures. Whenever I read Naruto neglect fics, the biju are given "some", "a little," or no real push for maternal/paternal figures, and it's disappointing, considering most fics have Naruto with their consciousness/soul. Personally, I'd like to read more where the biju are parent figures for Naruto.

A/N: Here are a few jutsu I came up with for Naruto's Mangekyou/Eternal Mangekyou:

Jutsu:Raiden

Type: Offense/Defense

Description. Wielder becomes figure similar to Susanoo, only pure white with dark blue and purple armor covering the arms, shoulders, and hips. Yellow and black guards on the lower legs, and upper body armor. Can use Fuuton/Suiton/Raiton and Arashiton(What I call the true Storm Release, so don't rip/sue me.) (Think of Gate Guardian from Yu-Gi-Oh)

Jutsu: Yamata no Orochi

Type: Ninjutsu

Description: Wielder can create a large construct that can absorb various chakra natures, and send them back at double the power.

OC Bio:

Saya Yuki

Age: 19

Rank: Possibly Chunin

Hair Color: black

Eye Color: Brown

Bio: Saya is Haku's twin sister. She is warm and friendly to her friends. She is very fond of Naruto, and much like him, she has a love of gardening.

Attire: Saya wears a dark blue battle dress

Name: Yukihana Kaguya

Age: 19

Rank: Possibly Jonin

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Silver

Bio: Yukihana is Suzuki's sister. Yukihana is the most bubbly of the group. Yukihana has a love of cooking

Attire: Yukihana wears A bluish-white tracksuit, along with a forest green vest

Name: Suzuki Kaguya

Age: 19

Rank: Possibly Jonin

Hair Color: Silver

Eye Color: Silver

Bio: Suzuki is Yukihana's twin sister. She is quiet and shy. She has a talent for making ramen, and is Ayame's rival.

Attire: Suzuki wears a blue leotard (Think Bertie/Berthier's outfit in Sailor Moon)

Name: ReiChi

Age: 19

Rank: Possibly Jonin

Hair Color: Burnt Orange

Eye Color: Burnt Red

Bio: Rei-Chi is the healer of the group. She, much like Suzuki is quiet and shy. She has a friendly rivalry with Amaru. She also likes to join Naruto at stargazing.

Attire: Rei-Chi wears a dark red and orange yukata with a purple obi and blue sash

Name: Akiya Suizena

Age: 19

Rank: Possibly Jonin

Hair Color: Deep Blue

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Bio: Akiya is the natural prankster of the group. She has a very cheerful and upbeat personality. She has great admiration for Naruto defying the odds.

Attire: Akiya wears dark green shorts, with medical wrappings around her lower legs to her calves, and a lighter green unitard top with the same wrappings around her arms, all the way past her fingers, (Think of the bone in each finger when you make a fist.)

Name: Raisha Kurosuki

Age: 19

Rank: Possibly Chunin

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Bio: Raisha is the passionate member of the group. She tends to be overly enthusiastic, which gets her in trouble. She often spars with Naruto in kenjutsu.

Attire: Raisha wears dark yellowish bodysuit with black lightning designs

Name: Shiru Momochi

Age: 19

Rank: Possibly Chunin

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Bio: Shiru is the "unofficial" leader of the group. She has a very outgoing personality, and is very protective of those she cares about. She will act as a council for Naruto if the biju or Mikoto aren't around. Like the others, she has great admiration for Naruto, and his inner strength.

Attire: Shiru wears a black and blue highlighted jumpsuit. (Think of Venom's outfit, sans the white spider symbol.)

A/N: For Naruto's Sharingan/Mangekyou Sharingan/ RinSharingan design I just went with the Olympics design.

A/N: Sorry for the extra note, but I'm planning a mass X-over fic soon. I need help with coming up for tailed Beasts, and possible kekkei genkai. Please send me your ideas/feedback in reviews.

Here is a general cast of characters as the main protagonists:

Naruto (Naruto)

Jamie "Multiple" (X-men Evolution)

Syrus Truesdale (YGO GX)

TK Takashi (Digimon)

Ashura "Ash" Ketchum (Pokemon)

James Morgan (POkemon)

Ronald "Ron" Stoppable (Kim Possible)

Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach)

Rei Kon (Beyblade)

Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-doo)

Please R &R


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto Legacy of the Six Great Descendents

Chap 5

"" Speaking

"YOU" Emphatic

TIMESKIP TIMESKIP/Location

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

It had only taken a day and a half for the large squad to return to Konoha.

HOKAGE OFFICE

Minato looked up; when he saw the group of now thirty-seven enters his office. Ah, how was the mission Minato asked? "Teams 11, 12, Jonin Kurenai Yuhi, Anbu Yugao Uzuki, Tokubetsu Jonins Hayate Gekkou and Genma Shiranui, Chunins Rin Nohara, Hanare, Jonins Shizune Keto, and Nono Yakushi, and elite Jonin Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze reporting from a C-Rank turned S-rank mission Mikoto said calmly. Minato blinked once, twice, and finally thrice, before he went ballistic.

"WHAT!" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN S-RANK MISSION?" "YOU KNOW PROPER PROTOCALL MIKOTO, AND FOR KAMI'S SAKE WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" "EXPOSING EIGHT FRESH GENIN FACE THAT DANGER?: "GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T REPLACE YOU WITH KUSHINA RIGHT NOW he screamed?" "If that is all hokage-sama, may I speak Mikoto said her calm demeanor still showing? Minato just nodded, as he settled down. "As you know, Tazuna-san did say Nami couldn't afford anything higher than a C-rank?" "Upon our arrival in Nami no kuni, we were going to be ambushed by six members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of Kiri, however they stood down, when they saw Naruto." "Correct Mikoto-sensei, as I was the one who liberated Kirigakure from that monster Yagura Naruto said, as the whole group managed to keep their composure, while Minato's jaw hung open limply, and nearly smashed all the way to the bottom of the tower. "After that, we devised a plan on ambushing Gato, which succeeded, and we raided his quarters, liberating his prisoners, and acquiring all of assets." "These twenty-four young girls all decided they wanted to join Konoha, more specifically Naruto, since he was the one who liberated the nation Mikoto finished." "I believe Haku and Saya would like to create their own clans, as would Yukihana and Suzuki." Shiru and Rei-chi are doing the same." Minato only gawked in absolute shock, after hearing the entire story. Now, he knew Naruto was truly the child the elder toad had spoken of, and he felt pride at hearing his son had made such a name for himself in such a short time, but on the other hand, he felt guilt and shame that he hadn't done anything to help his son. "Everyone is dismissed" he said. "You have two week vacation, and you can pick up your payment at the payment office on your way out." He looked back, only to see Kushina still there. "Kushi-chan, I have a sneaking feeling I know what you want to say, so we'll head home." With that, the two were gone in a flash.

NAMIKAZE ESTATE

Once the two had arrived in their kitchen, they sat at their table. "Now what's bothering you Kushina" Minato asked? "-I-I think you may have been right about Naruto" Kushina said, as she broke down. She told him how she found out Naruto had killed Yagura, and her fainting from information overload. She told him how Mikoto literally grilled her, while they looked over the team training. She finished up by telling how Naruto's parental guardian Momoe had literally ripped Kushina a new one after Kushina herself had attacked her. "T-There's a bit more Minato-kun" Kushina said. "Naruto's already on par with an elite Jonin in terms of elemental manipulation, but I have a nagging feeling that's not even scratching the surface of his abilities." Minato didn't answer right away, instead thinking deeply. "Hm, it looks like Jiraiya and I will have to have ourselves a nice little chat" he thought. "I'd say our best bet is to test him against both of us in a spar, so we can determine how powerful he is" Minato said.

On cue, the front door opened, and Jiraiya and Tsunade entered. "Gaki, I just found out some information" Jiraiya said, as he placed a bingo book in front of Minato. Opening the book, both parents were surprised to see their son with his own page.

ENTRY:

Name: Naruto Otsusuki

Age: 18

Rank: Genin (Official) Beyond Kage ((Unofficial)

Stats:

Village: Konoha

HT: 5'10

WT: 200 lbs.

Hair Color: Blonde mixed with red, silver, and black streaks/tips,highlights

Eye Color: Deep ocean blue with a tinge of purple (Has a strange five circular pattern connected with tomoes.) (Possibly a strange doujutsu)

Accomplishments:

At 13 he along with a platoon of Konoha and Kiri-nin fought Yomdaime Mizukage Yagura. It should be noted that Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, and Godaime Miazukage Mei Terumi were also left in the battle. Naruto fought Yagura in his full three tailed jinchuriki state. Naruto then transformed into what is known as the Susanoo by the Uchiha clan, placing Yagura under a genjutsu. It was there it was found Yagura's actions were caused by a mysterious masked man wearing a swirl mask. Further intel showed Yagura and his subordinates were already in the process of killing bloodline users.

At age 18, he helped liberate Nami no kuni from the criminal mastermind Gato.

Rank: High A-rank

Note: His skills are relatively unknown, thus his rank

Bounties:

None as of yet.

END ENTRY

The picture seen next to the info showed Naruto wearing black camo pants, a bluish-purple tunic. A chokuto and Katana were strapped tohis shoulders, while twin ninjato blades were strapped to his back.

"Now what about this is so important Jiraiya" Minato growled? Sensing his student's anger, Jiraiya steadied himself. "Gaki, I'm sorry, but Naruto isn't the one who defeated Yagura." "He isn't that strong from what I've seen, and I'm betting he had to have experimented with a Sharingan." "Jiraiya, so help me if you're wrong about this, I'll let every young woman in the elemental nations hunt you down, beat you until you're so sore you can't do anything, heal you, and continue the process, until they tire, but not before they do something about your precious manhood" Minato threatened, making Jiraiya go so white Orochimaru or Casper the friendly ghost would be turning green with envy. "Now what led you to this conclusion?" "I checked all of the medical files, and he isn't related to the Uchiha. Hatake also informed me he stole the Jyuken of the Hyuuga" Jiraiya said. "I have to agree with the baka for once Tsunade said." "I doubt Naruto's really that strong." "Gaki, let me do what's best, and interrogate Naruto" Jiraiya said? Minato and Kushina looked at each other, as if quietly speaking with each other, before finally coming to a conclusion. "Sorry Naruto, but this coming out of the blue is rather suspicious" Kushina thought remorsefully. "All right Jiraiya, but if you're wrong" Minato threatened.

OTSUSUKI ESTATE

Everyone had settled into their rooms, while Naruto, Yukihana, Suzuki, Mikoto, Nayori, Suzuri, Sayuri, Sayuki, and Sayumi began preparing dinner, when a knock was heard. Opening the door, Naruto was greeted by a trio of kunoichi. Hello ladies, is there something I can help you with" Naruto asked, making all three blush slightly? "S-Sorry for interrupting Otsusuki-sama" the girl on the left said, giving a view of chocolate brown hair tied in two long pigtails, matching warm chocolate eyes, very cute face. "Jiraiya-sama has requested your presence" the girl on the right said. Naruto noted she had auburn hair, jade eyes, and another cute face. "Again our apologies" the girl on the left said bowing. This girl had light purpule hair, matching eyes, and yet another cute face. "It's quite all right ladies, but might I have the names of such beauties as yourselves?" All three flushed scarlet at the proclamation.

"You can call me Amiko you little sweetie" Amiko said from the middle.

"You can call me Umi you little softie" the girl on the right said.

"Call me Tomoku little sweet talker" the girl on the left said.

"I'll be back in a little bit girls" Naruto said, as he joined the three kunoichi.

HOKAGE OFFICE

Naruto walked in, only to see a smug looking Jiraiya and Tsunade, along with two conflicted former parents. Naomi, Narumi, Miu, and Sakuya gave him apologetic looks. "All right kid, you know why you're here don't you" Jiraiya said? "You're a major doochebag, that can't seem to understand things don't always go the way you planned" Naruto said smoothly. "You can't understand why things are happening so differently instead of how the miser elder fart toad spewed it" Naruto said. "You just don't like me, because I remind you of Nawaki, Dan, Hashirama, and Tobirama" Naruto said looking at a red-faced Tsunade. "WHY YOU DISRESPECTFUL LITTLE BRAT" Tsunade bellowed, as she charged.

"BAM!"

"OOOOHHH!"

"YOU EVER TOUCH OUR NARU-KUN AGAIN, WE'LL PERSONALLY SEND YOU TO THE AFTERLIFE!"

Everyone looked to see Momoe, and the other biju in human form standing in front of Naruto protectively. It was Junko who had spoken, glaring at the crumpled Tsunade. "ANBU ARREST THEM" Jiraiya shouted!" Actually, they can't" Naruto returning the smug look a hundred fold. "On who's orders you brat" Jiraiya shouted? "Why the daimyo's who else" Naruto said grinning, as he held up a few documents. "Now if you'll excuse me and my guests, we have dinner" Naruto said, as they left. A second later, Naruto poked his head back in. "Naomi-chan, Narumi-chan, Miu-chan, Sakuya-chan, Amiyu-chan, Umi-chan, and Tomoku-chan you are all invited as well" he said, as the seven kunoichi quickly joined Naruto. Once the room was empty, Minato and Kushina gave withering glares to their senseis. "Got anymore brilliant ideas" they asked in unison? Jiraiya blinked several times, before he came to attention. "GAKI GET BACK HERE" he bellowed, taking off.

NARUTO

Naruto sighed in irritation, as he felt Jiraiya's chakra signature closing in. "This is one bit that doesn't quit" he said. Seconds later, the four adults surrounded Naruto. "Move in" Minato said, as they closed in on the circle.

"Sorry, but no one gets inside our circle" Rei shot, as she and the others formed a tight circle around Naruto "Girls, I'm in this too" Naruto said.

"Amiyu, Umi, and Tomoku by order of the Yomdaime Hokage, I order you to subdue Naruto Otsusuki" Minato ordered, only for the three kunoichi to shake their heads. "By order of the Fire Daimyo that is denied" Naruto said, holding up a document, stating that Jiraiya and Minato had no authority over Naruto, or those who associate with him, ruling any order that would do harm unto Naruto null and void.

"Now you four stand down" Hiruzen's voice said in full hokage mode. ""S-Sensei he's experimented on himself, as well as stolen an Uchiha Sharingan" Jiraiya said. "I have done no such thing you fanboy" Naruto said. "The reason I have a Sharingan is because I have some latent Uchiha cells in my body, and as for the rest, well I guess it pays to have Ai-tenshi's very consciousness in me" Naruto said, before dramatically pausing. "Oh, did I say Ai-tenshi out loud" Naruto asked, before outwardly laughing at the four slack-jawed adults? Ai, who was next to him now turned the same shade as her hair in a full body blush. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go home and have dinner" Naruto said in a smooth tone. "Oh, and before I forget, I don't believe in prophecies, considering their only words and notions someone speak" Naruto said. "I however will give my own prophecy for you four bakas."

"The child of legends."

"The child will be born of six powerful legends."

"The child will hold the eleven great powers."

The fools who believe in mere words will oppose the true child."

" Dividing three once noble clans."

"The child will have those loyal from the clans by his side."

"Together, the child who is the legacy of the Six Great Descendents, and wielder of the eleven great powers, and those loyal by his side shall usher in a new era of peace."

End Chap 5

OC Bio:

Name: Ryoko

Age" 25

Hair Color: Sky blue

Eye Color: Pink

Bio: Ryoko was a girl Naruto liberated from Gato. She has a sweet personality, and loves making cinnamon buns. She has a tendency to be very nervous around Naruto.

Attire: Ryoko wears dark green shorts and a sky blue tube top

Name: Ryoku

Age: 25

Hair Color: Electric Blue

Eye Color: Pink

Bio: Ryoku was a girl Naruto liberated from Gato. Like her twin sister Ryoko, Ryoku has a sweet personality, but she has a flare to it. She likes making spicy food, and getting Naruto to try her cooking.

Attire: Ryoku wears a snow-white kimono

Name: Mimi

Age: 25

Hair Color: Fiery Red

Eye Color: Baby blue

Bio: Mimi is another girl Naruto liberated from Gato. She is a prankster, and likes singing. She loves getting massages from Naruto.

Attire: Mimi wears a red skirt, and dark blue kipu

Name: Asami

Age: 23

Hair Color: Light Brown

Eye Color: deep Blue

Bio: Asami is the youngest girl liberated from Gato. She enjoys gardening, and has a very good knowledge on herbs and remedies. She also works as a medic under Nono, Shizune, and Rin.

Attire: Asami wears an ice blue yukata with a deep blue obi

A/N: Please guys send me your ideas for attacks Naruto can use as I asked in chapter 4.

A/N: To Bankai777: Yes, in Naruto Namikaze Raised by Biju some RWBY ladies will show.

Do you have any other suggestions?

Please Read & Review


End file.
